This invention relates in general to an adjustable framework for supporting elongated loads over the cargo bed and cab of a pick-up truck, and for the further purpose of forming a camper enclosure above said cargo bed.
Various types of carrying racks are known for use in association with the cargo area of a pick-up truck. Such racks are usually mounted upon side walls or floor of the cargo area, and extend upwardly to a height generally comparable to the roof of the cab of the vehicle.
In most instances, prior racks and frameworks have been of expensive construction, difficult to install, and of limited versatility or adjustablity.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a framework of adjustable height for the cargo bed of a pick-up truck.
It is another object of this invention to provide a framework as in the foregoing object having load-stabilizing means positionable along the length of said cargo bed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a framework of the aforesaid nature which can be covered with a contoured sheath to form a camper compartment above said cargo bed.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a framework of the aforesaid nature of rugged and durable construction amenable to low cost manufacture and easy installation onto said cargo bed.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.